Close To The Enemy Part 1
by Soosheit
Summary: It started out as a regular day for Amaria, except for it being her birthday. She merely lost track of time and missed her bus. Little did she know that her day was about to get alot worse...
1. Part 1

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 1

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.  
__

* * *

_

The alarm clock was ringing loudly in Amaria's ear. With a groan, she got out of bed and turned it off. She went to the bathroom and back to her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans, black tennis shoes, a black long-sleeve T-shirt, and a gray wristband with a small chain attached to it. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday!" her parents yelled in unison. Amaria had almost forgotten, today was her fourteenth birthday. Her parents had fixed her a special breakfast, pancakes and scrambled eggs. After eating her fill, Amaria grabbed her backpack and dashed out of the house to school.

Almost running, she arrived at the bus stop only to see that it had already left. Amaria sighed. She continued running in the direction of her school. Suddenly, she heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming from behind. She quickly turned around, but no one was there. _I must be paranoid_, she told herself. So, she continued on, not wanting to dwell on the thought. Amaria ducked down an alleyway that she knew was a shortcut and would save her some time. A hand grasped her shoulder which made her stop dead in her tracks.

She turned around to see who it was. A tall, fairly young man clad in a white suit and trench coat stood behind her. His hair covered his right eye, only the left one visible, which was silver. Glasses rested on his nose, one red stud earring in each ear. Amaria questioned him, "Who are you?" "Who I am is not important. What **is** important is that I've found you, my dear." the mysterious man replied. An odd smile formed on his lips that frightened Amaria. She questioned him further, "What do you mean?" as she tried to shrug his hand off of her shoulder. His smile became wider and he pulled her closer.

She pushed him away, but in the process she had fallen down. The man looked down at her and said, "Oh my, you shouldn't have done that..." His right eye suddenly lit up and as she stared at it, Amaria became paralyzed. "Oh yes, you will surely regret the day you met me." the man said as Amaria started to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was the man holding a gun and laughing sadistically.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Most parts of the story will be considerably short. Sorry about that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about the story. I've only had it reviewed once by a friend, so I'll be glad to take good and bad criticism alike._


	2. Part 2

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Amaria heard a voice. It sounded concerned. She listened to the voice carefully. "Please wake up." it said. Since the voice was the only guidance she had, Amaria obeyed it. Trying desperately to open her eyes, she heard the voice growing louder and louder. Amaria's eyes finally opened. "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok." a male voice said. She looked up and saw a man sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying in.

He had purple eyes, brown hair, and a black suit on. Startled by the man and her new surroundings, she decided to ask him, "Wh-Where am I?" The man's eyes focused on Amaria as he answered her question, "Well, it's a little bit hard to explain." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm Tsuzuki Asato." He then proceeded to tell Amaria about the Judgment Bureau and how they had found her. Amaria looked at him in awe, "So...does this mean I'm dead?" "No. It was a close call, though. We didn't think you would make it. I'm so glad you did," he replied happily. The door suddenly opened and a boy closer to Amaria's age walked in carrying what looked like a paper bag. "Hisoka! Did you get the pocky?" exclaimed Tsuzuki, smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, I got it." the boy who Amaria now realized was Hisoka said in his monotone voice. "Oh yeah, this is Hisoka Kurosaki," Tsuzuki informed Amaria, "He helped rescue you, too." Hisoka glanced over at her and slightly blushed at Tsuzuki's comment. Hisoka stood near the doorway and added, "The other man that rescued you, Tatsumi, couldn't come. He was too busy with paperwork." He then left the room. Tsuzuki noisily munched on Pocky as he said, "I think you should get some rest...by the way, what's your name?" "Amaria." she replied. "What a pretty name." he said as he closed the door behind him. _Tsuzuki seems like a pretty nice guy_, Amaria thought as she rolled over to her side and fell asleep.


	3. Part 3

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 3

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

During her slumber, Amaria had a nightmare. In it, she was lying in her bed at home. She was asleep and her alarm clock started to ring just like it always did. Naturally, she turned it off, got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

On her walk back to her room, she noticed it was eerily quiet. Normally her parents could be heard talking downstairs. Amaria thought nothing of it, though, and went straight to her bedroom to get dressed. Amaria finished putting on the day's outfit and walked downstairs.

She entered the kitchen. There, slumped in their seats, were her parents. Their eyes were glazed over, their skin chalk-white, and bright crimson red blood was everywhere. Amaria stared on in disbelief, _How could this of happened?_, she thought to herself as she slowly backed in to the wall and slumped down.

Amaria screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, "No...NO!" Amaria was suddenly jerked awake from the nightmare by a loud scream. She looked around the room and saw Hisoka hunched over on the floor near her bed. He seemed to be shivering in pain.

"Hi-Hisoka?" she managed to say. The door flew open and two men came running in. Amaria recognized one of them as Tsuzuki. The other man had light brown hair, dark blue eyes, glasses, and a gray suit on.

Tsuzuki spotted Hisoka and went to help him. The other man addressed Amaria, "What happened?" Hisoka suddenly spoke up, "I heard her screaming and tried to wake her up. But, when I touched her her feelings started to flood me...I overloaded." Tsuzuki helped Hisoka up as the man introduced himself, "I'm Tatsumi Seiichiro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amaria nodded. Tatsumi continued, "I see you didn't sleep well. Do you remember what the nightmare was about?" "My parents...they were...dead," Amaria slowly replied. Tatsumi inquired further, "Do you remember who shot you?" he finished while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. He was a mysterious man. He wore all white and his hair and eyes were silver. His right eye was different, though. It paralyzed me until I couldn't move at all." she finished recollecting. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki suddenly spat. "And you're sure of this," Tatsumi asked. Amaria nodded once more

The room seemed to become tense. The three men looked at each other and then back at Amaria. It made her feel uneasy. Hisoka, now recovered from the ordeal, walked out of the room.

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki, "Tsuzuki, I'm putting you in charge of keeping this girl safe." With that, he left the room. Amaria was even more uneasy now. What could there be that she needed to be kept safe from?

Tsuzuki, noticing Amaria's uneasiness, explained to her why she needed to be kept safe from Muraki. Amaria was silent for a time. Finally, she said to him, "Tsuzuki...I'm scared." She could feel tears welling up in the back of her eyes.

Tsuzuki's expression softened and he looked at her. She felt the tears start to stream down her face. She sprang out of the bed and over to Tsuzuki, hugging him. Tsuzuki held her head against his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry you've been dragged in to this. But, don't worry, I'll protect you." he whispered in to her ear. "What about my parents..." Amaria managed to get out inbetween shaky sobs, "Are they really dead?" Tsuzuki closed his eyes, as if it pained him to tell her the truth, "Unfortunately, yes." Amaria started to cry harder, the cold truth hitting her deeply.

"Please don't cry anymore," he said, wiping away the tears on Amaria's face, "I know you're sad, but crying isn't going to help any." Amaria quieted down, he was right, crying wouldn't help her feel any better, only worse. Behind them, the huge glass window was starting to let in light, it was morning.


	4. Part 4

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 4

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Tsuzuki let go of Amaria as she stepped back. "...Thanks." Amaria quietly said. Tsuzuki smiled. Remembering about Hisoka, she asked him, "What happened to Hisoka earlier?"

"Hisoka's an empath. Whenever he touches someone or someone touches him, he feels their feelings. Sometimes the person's feelings are so strong that he gets overloaded." he replied. "Oh..." Amaria said. "Well," Tsuzuki said, "I'll go get you something to eat." Tsuzuki left the room.

Amaria walked back over to the bed and sat down. She thought over what had happened in the past two days. _Guess that's just how life is sometimes, unexpected and fragile_, she thought to herself. Amaria sighed and let the rest of her body fall on to the bed.

She closed her eyes. A knock suddenly came from the window. She sat back up and opened her eyes. Just outside the window stood that man, Muraki Kazutaka, that bone-chilling smile still upon his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Eh. The shortest part of all of the parts to the story. Damn my Writer's Block at the time of writing this. Dx_


	5. Part 5

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 5

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Amaria, remembering that man, stared in horror. She knew she should've screamed, but the initial shock had overwhelmed her. The window shattered, scattering shards of glass everywhere. Muraki stepped in.

Amaria started to scream, but before her predicament could be known he quickly walked over and put a hand over her mouth. "Now, now," he said, "You don't want to do that." Muraki came closer until his face was inches from hers. Amaria, remembering about his right eye, fell back upon the bed and managed to crawl to the other side, reaching the floor.

She knew the last thing she wanted to do was look into that eye. The door wasn't far from where she now was, a short running distance. Deciding that was her best bet, she sprinted towards the door. It was closed still.

Amaria quickly grabbed the handle with both hands. With a sudden jolt of pain, her body became rigid. _How?_, she wondered, _How!_ She hadn't looked into that eye.

How could he have gained control of her? Amaria fell to her knees as the pain grew worse. It was coming from her right shoulder. Slowly, she managed to get a hand to her shoulder.

She pushed the sleeve out of the way and saw a large red mark that almost looked like a flame. "You thought you could get away from **me**!" Muraki cried, his face contorted into an evil smile as he laughed. For the second time, Amaria had fallen prey to him.


	6. Part 6

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 6

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Various thoughts crossed her mind. Soon everything went blank. It was as if she was in a living nightmare, unable to awaken. Muraki had rendered her unconscious, yet she dreamed.

She dreamed of the comforting, warm embrace of Tsuzuki, and the kindness of his voice. He was like an older brother figure to her...the only person she had left that cared about her now that her parents had been murdered. Tsuzuki was standing a couple feet from her, facing her direction. Amaria called his name out as she ran towards him.

He suddenly turned around and walked away. Amaria quickened her pace, now yelling out his name. Tsuzuki began to get farther and farther away from her. No matter how fast Amaria ran, she couldn't catch up to him.

She finally stopped, sinking to her knees. She had the feeling of abandonment. It felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her body, a horrible, cold feeling. Amaria couldn't stand it.

She wouldn't allow herself to be abandoned again. She frantically called out his name, "TSUZUKI!" She wept. Suddenly, she regained consciousness as a pain surged through her shoulder.

Her eyes opened up and she saw that she was strapped to a medical table. Amaria felt wetness on her face. She had been crying during her dream. A familiar voice suddenly said, "Ah, so you've awaken."

Muraki appeared and walked over to the table. "I assume you were dreaming about Mr. Tsuzuki..." Amaria didn't reply, she only stared at him. After a few moment's silence, she ventured to ask, "Why did you capture me?"

"Why, to lure Mr. Tsuzuki to me, of course. I know he cares about you and will come looking for you. Yes, my love, you will come for me." She stared at him once again, listening to his words. "Well, I must keep you quiet until then. Wouldn't want you to attempt to escape, now would we? Goodnight." The sinister smile once again played across his face. A surging pain went through her shoulder as she became unconscious once more.


	7. Part 7

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 7

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Tsuzuki was making his way back to Amaria's room with a tray of food. Upon reaching the door, he gently knocked on it. He then opened it. Tsuzuki gasped as he looked in the room.

The tray dropped and hit the floor with a loud clatter. Tatsumi and Hisoka happened to be nearby and both came to see what had happened. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, wondering if he was alright. Tsuzuki put a hand over his face and broke down.

Tatsumi looked on, "We should've expected this from Muraki." "I promised to protect her...I let my guard down for one minute and Muraki captured her. I don't care what it costs me, I **will** get her back. I won't let anymore innocent people get hurt because of his obsession with me." Tsuzuki shakily said. "We'd better go find her, then." Hisoka said. "No..." Tsuzuki replied. Tatsumi and Hisoka stared at him, wondering what he meant. "I'd rather go on my own." Tsuzuki finally concluded. "Oh, I see." Tatsumi quietly said.


	8. Part 8

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 8

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

By now, Amaria had given up all hope and was ready for death, if the time came. Being forced into this unconscious state and being unable to fight back in any way aggrivated Amaria. Yet, helplessness would aggrivate most people. She wondered what Muraki's actual motives were and about what would happen to Tsuzuki if he came to rescue her.

Tsuzuki... Was there really any chance of him still coming to save her? Her doubts seemed to increase the longer she was unconscious. Suddenly, Amaria heard Muraki's voice in her head, "Open your eyes." he commanded her.

She immediately did so against her will. She saw the room, plain and dark, and was surprised to find out that she was standing up. Facing the doorway as she was, she saw Tsuzuki walk in. Amaria's spirits immediately lifted as she saw him.

She wanted to scream his name, to run over and hug him. But, she could not because Muraki had taken control of her body. "Attack." Muraki commanded her once more. Amaria's body bolted forward and broke into a run, straight for Tsuzuki. She silently panicked as she saw the large knife in her own hand, poised to kill.


	9. Part 9

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 9

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he saw Amaria rush toward him. Even though he hadn't known her for long, he could tell that there was something wrong. All Amaria could do was watch in horror at what was about to happen. At the last second, Tsuzuki managed to grab Amaria's wrist.

Her hand dropped the knife and her body suddenly went limp. Tsuzuki caught her before she hit the ground. "Muraki! Show yourself!" he yelled aggitatedly. "My, my, Mr. Tsuzuki. It was so nice of you to come." Muraki said as he walked out of the shadows.

Tsuzuki gently layed Amaria down on the ground and walked closer to Muraki. "Cut this the hell out! Quit using innocent people as your pawns!" Tsuzuki spat. "Ah, that fire in your eyes. It makes you all the more attractive." Muraki replied as he walked closer to Tsuzuki. "I knew I wanted you...but, now, I want you even more." He said as he brought his face closer to Tsuzuki's.

Tsuzuki blushed and seemed to be temporarily glued to the spot, not knowing what to say in return. Muraki, taking this chance, moved in closer still. His face now to the side of Tsuzuki's, he whispered into his ear, "Mr. Tsuzuki, you are beautiful." "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka ran in.

_Hisoka..._ Tsuzuki thought as he broke free of his trance and pushed Muraki away. Hisoka spotted Amaria and ran over to her. "Well, it looks as though its time for me to go. Goodbye, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said as he vanished in a cloud of white smoke.


	10. Part 10

**Close To The Enemy**

**Part 10

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. They belong to Yoko Matsushita. I only own Amaria.

* * *

_

When Amaria woke up, she found herself in a bed. As she looked around, she saw Tsuzuki, patiently waiting. "Tsuzuki..." she said. "Hm?" he replied.

"Thanks. For everything. I really appreciated your help." Amaria said. "It was the least I could do. I didn't want to see you die." Tsuzuki replied. "I know I have some relatives that don't live too far from my home that could take me in. I'd hate to leave, but I know I should be getting back there." Amaria continued. "Yeah, you should." Tsuzuki replied.

"So, I guess this means goodbye..." Amaria quietly said. They looked at each other, but said nothing more. Then, they hugged each other. "I'll miss you, Tsuzuki." Amaria shakily said. "Me, too." Tsuzuki replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Once again, a short entry. Dx I know that the ending is, in a way, indefinite and everything, but it was already hard enough to try to end it. So, I did the best that I could at the time. Hope you've enjoyed the story._  



End file.
